ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Vidia
Vidia is a fairy from the Disney Fairies series. She is a fast-flying fairy. She prides herself on being the fastest fairy there is, and scoffs at the notion that anyone else – especially a fairy like Tinker Bell – is anywhere near her level. Vidia tends to be secretive, keeping extra pixie dust locked in a box hidden under her bed and racing dragonflies when the other fairies aren't looking. She is self-centered and believes not all fairies are created equal. To get extra pixie dust, Vidia plucked ten feathers from Mother Dove and ground them herself. After learning about this, Queen Clarion forbade Vidia from coming near Mother Dove again. She also uses sugary phrases, such as "darling" and "dear" in a condescending manner to other fairies. Still, there’s more to Vidia than her prickly exterior. She is a rather smart fairy, and can be kind when she wants to be. Vidia is the only fairy in Pixie Hollow who doesn't live in the Home Tree. She lives in a sour plum tree, which other fairies don't mind because they feel that some distance between themselves and Vidia is a good thing. Vidia's character is somewhat different in the films. She seems nicer and eventually becomes somewhat friends with the others. In the books, she has a bit of a soft spot for Prilla and later Wisp, but she will not admit it openly. Personality The personality of Vidia in the films change much. In Tinker Bell, she is very vindictive, jealous and spiteful. In Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure, her personality is just shown, because she is a character without speech, but we can see that she has changed a bit, because it shows her feelings more. In Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue, Her personality completely changes, because it shows that she cares about Tinker Bell and befriends Sil, Fawn, Ro, Dessa, Clank and Bobble. She goes and be less cranky and distant, leading a quest to find Tinker Bell. In Pixie Hollow Games, she turns a character speechless, but she did not cheat in games and accept losing, unlike Rumble. In Secret of the Wings, Vidia now abandons that personality, worrying about calming Periwinkle and Tinker Bell, but she does not dispense jokes in bad taste, when she tells Periwinkle: "Advice from fairy to fairy, Tink gets to be unbearable once in the middle when." In The Pirate Fairy, she is much more kind, gentle and companion. She cares about her friends and smiles often and is rarely seen that before giving its typical look, "ironic". Trivia *According to Gail Carson Levine's official blog, when being proposed by Disney to write Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg, the name suggested to use for the character was actually ''In''vidia, however, she didn't like the name, thinking it was too depressing, so the name ended up being shortened to just Vidia. *"Invidia" is a Latin word meaning "envy". *Vidia is the only fairy that originated from the books to become a main antagonist. *She cares for the well-being of Tinker Bell, but never admits it. *After her adventure in Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue, she is shown to be a little nicer. In the Pixie Hollow's Short clips she is also shown to think about others. *Even though in the "How I Train Vidia" Pixie Preview, it said that she could fly faster than the speed of sound. In the preview, she wasn't actually breaking the sound barrier. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Anti-heroines Category:Heroines Category:Disney Fairies Category:Tinker Bell Category:Characters who can fly Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Redeemed antagonists Category:Purple characters Category:Peter Pan and Friends Characters Category:Non-Fanon Category:Disney characters